Destructive Tendencies
by Seadragon
Summary: Sirius and James have a fight and suddenly, nothings the same. Whats this? Sirius befriended Slytherins? James blew up the Quidditch Pitch? The rest of the Gryffindors are parading around in Medieval costumes? Will Hogwarts survive the breaking of the bes


Destructive Tendencies  
~  
  
"They couldn't survive without each other. Sirius died inside the night  
Wormtail betrayed us all, as did I."  
  
Remus Lupin,  
Dead Inside,  
By Seadragon  
~  
  
James stared at him, oblivious to the gatherings of shocked onlookers. "Well, maybe if you weren't a stupid ass, you would see that you're more like your parents then you think!"  
  
"You know what James? Maybe if you weren't such an obnoxious, conceited git Lily wouldn't hate you!" Sirius stalked off, shoving through the crowds of people staring.  
  
"She doesn't hate me." James whispered.  
  
The students couldn't remember the last time James and Sirius had fought, maybe that was because there hadn't been a last time. It certainly was going to be ugly. Most of the things they yelled at each other, no one really understood, but it didn't matter, they felt the hate in the Marauders' voices, and this was no joke.  
  
Remus Lupin, who had been standing at the side for the argument, sighed. "James,-"  
  
"You know what Moony? Just sod off, all right. I don't need someone else telling me how stupid I am."  
  
Remus could have sworn he saw tears in James's eyes, but let it go. James spun and walked off, pushing off people who were asking questions and the like. Even after James was long gone, Remus just stood there. The other students watched him, just incase he would start yelling too. Realizing he wasn't going to do anything rash, they slowly moved on, wandering down the halls and into classrooms, until Remus was left standing there, all alone.  
  
~  
  
"Just leave them be Remus, there really is nothing you can do, just let it blow over."  
  
"That's just the thing though Lily, I don't think it will blow over." Remus said seriously.  
  
"Of course it will, they're best friends. They'll be fine in a couple days." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I sure hope you're right, otherwise it'll get pretty damn ugly."  
  
Lily sighed. Was anything involving the Marauders ever easy?! She hoped that James and Sirius would forgive each other soon, things didn't seem right when those two were at each other's throats.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something. Something important. "Remus! The exhibition! Sirius and James are both gonna make the finals!" Their DADA professor had decided to have a practical class, where they practice ALL the spells they had learned in all their classes in a duel. They would be going one at a time in an exhibition for the school.  
  
"Oh no. Lily, the school is doomed!" Remus exclaimed. "This thing just keeps getting worse and worse!"  
  
"Wait, it isn't for a week, maybe they will be friends again by then?" Lily said hopefully.  
  
"Or, with our luck, they could be worse enemies." Remus said.  
  
"Don't even think like that!" Lily shuddered. Hogwarts was doomed.  
  
~  
  
Ugh. James thought he could get away with anything! Sirius wouldn't admit to himself that he probably could get away with anything. But, It was hard to be mad at James.  
  
This time though. That had stung, the whole bit about his parents.  
  
Oh well, at least he still had Remus and Peter. Otherwise he would probably go completely crazy, and do something stupid.  
  
Speaking of Remus, where was he any ways? He felt like ranting, and Remus was really the only one who would listen. Sirius stopped, then walk off to the Gryffindor Common Room, he would probably be there, working on some report.  
  
"." Sirius stopped, he realized he didn't know the password. Luckily, there was a first year headed his way. "Hey kid. What's the new password?"  
  
"Er, uh. It's screw you Black." The kid said nervously, surprised a sixth year would even speak to him.  
  
"Figures." Sirius sighed. James was going to get him in every way he could. "Screw you Black." The Fat Lady moved out of his way and he stepped into the common room. "That's gonna get old mighty fast."  
  
~  
  
"Hey Remus, have you seen Sirius?" Allie asked innocently, she was one of the only people who hadn't seen, or heard, the fiasco earlier.  
  
"No. And I don't want to." Remus said shortly.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Remus sighed. "He and James are being asses."  
  
"Oh." Allie paused. "Er, Remus, why are you reading Protections, Shields, and Barriers?"  
  
"Long story Allie, long story. I suggest you ask Arabella, she's probably the only one who won't start screaming and yelling while she explains." Allie sighed, more wandering around.  
  
"Ok, thanks Remus."  
  
"No problem Allie, oh, and if you see Lily, tell her that I think I found one." Remus smiled and got back to his reading.  
  
Allie nodded and climbed the stairs to the Girls' Dorms.  
  
~  
  
Allie was a very pretty girl, and everyone knew it. She was in the same year as Lily and they were good friends, just like Lily was with the rest of the girls in their dorm, not best friends, but good friends. Lily already had four best friends, and it was a full time job to be best friends with the Marauders.  
  
So Allie was best friends with Arabella and Melanie. She had normal blue eyes, but beautiful, arrow straight, black hair that went down past her waist. It was always in a braid with royal blue thread braided in. She was about 5'6" and slender.  
  
Arabella was 5'8" and had brown eyes and shiny brown, wavy hair that was always, rain or shine, in numerous tiny braids with a golden colored bead at the end of each one. She had more of a playful beauty.  
  
Melanie was a short, adorable blond. Her hair was very, very bright and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes, however, were naturally gray, but she wore blue tinted contacts. She was 5'5" and easily the shortest. She and Sirius used to date, but he dumped her after 2 weeks. That didn't go over to well with Lily.  
  
~  
  
"AR-a-BEL-la!" Allie sang noisily as she walked into their dorm.  
  
"Gawd Allie, what do you want?" Arabella shouted from the connected bathroom  
  
"Answers."  
  
"Figures." Arabella sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "So, answers to what?"  
  
"Questions."  
  
"ALLIE!"  
  
"Fine." Allie pouted. "Why is Remus mad at Sirius?"  
  
"This could take a while." Arabella said.  
  
"I have time, I can't find Sirius anywhere!" Allie said, gesturing frantically.  
  
"Ok, well it all started in the hallway."  
  
~  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Come on James. I'm getting tired of your moaning." Sirius said tiredly  
  
"If I'm bothering you why don't you just bugger off?!" James shouted.  
  
"If you would stop being such a stupid ass you would see that you're not the only one with problems, why can't you just get a life?" Sirius yelled back.  
  
By now there was a crowd gathering around them as they screamed insults at each other.  
  
"You know what Black," James spat Sirius's name like it was bitter tasting. "If you can't deal with being a real friend, why don't you go be friends with people more like you!"  
  
"I'm not like those, those, things, and you know it!" Sirius yelled to James, no one really understood what they meant.  
  
James stared at him, oblivious to the gatherings of shocked onlookers. "Well, maybe if you weren't a stupid ass, you would see that you're more like your parents then you think!"  
  
"You know what James? Maybe if you weren't such an obnoxious, conceited git Lily wouldn't hate you!" Sirius stalked off, shoving through the crowds of people staring.  
  
"She doesn't hate me." James whispered.  
  
The students couldn't remember the last time James and Sirius had fought, maybe that was because there hadn't been a last time. It certainly was going to be ugly. Most of the things they yelled at each other, no one really understood, but it didn't matter, they felt the hate in the Marauders' voices, and this was no joke.  
  
Remus Lupin, who had been standing at the side for the argument, sighed. "James,-"  
  
"You know what Moony? Just sod off, all right. I don't need someone else telling me how stupid I am."  
  
~  
  
Arabella shuddered. "It was awful! I didn't understand some of the things they said, but I could tell it meant something to them."  
  
Allie sighed. "That is awful. Oh, one more question. Have you seen Lily? Remus wanted me to tell her something. I don't understand it though. He said to tell her that he thinks he found one. Any idea what that means?"  
  
"I think so. You know the dueling exhibition?"  
  
Allie gulped. "Uh oh."  
  
"Ya, Lily and Remus are researching protection spells and the like to put on Hogwarts, otherwise we're all doomed. But Lily's in the library. I'd go with you but." Arabella nodded wordlessly at the bathroom, where she had been cleaning only minutes ago.  
  
~  
  
"LI-i-LEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Geez Alliranna, why do you do that?!" Lily exclaimed, picking the book she had dropped, when Allie had shouted, up of the floor.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Allie said sourly. "You know I hate it when people call me that name." She flipped her braid onto her back. "But anyways, have you heard the new password? It's a riot."  
  
"I've heard. I was there when James convinced the Fat Lady, that it was indeed the new password. She wasn't to thrilled." Lily said, her nose still buried in her book.  
  
"I can't imagine why. Oh right, I almost forgot why I came here." Allie said sarcastically.  
  
"What? You didn't just come here because you enjoyed my company? I'm hurt." Lily gave a fake sniff before laying down her book, only to pick up another from a large pile.  
  
"Yes, because you're just wonderful company when you're going through all the books in the library, trying to find someway to save Hogwarts from being reduced to a dusty pile of rubble." Allie said, once again sarcastically.  
  
"That's my Allie, always the sarcastic one. I take it you heard?"  
  
"Yup, that's why I'm here. Apparently, I'm now Remus's little messenger girl." Allie said, scowling.  
  
"I can tell, you really look the part." Without looking over, Lily waved her wand at Allie.  
  
"Thank you oh so much your royal highness." Allie sighed dejectedly and looked at her new outfit. She was wearing a red tunic trimmed with gold and gold leggings. She had a quiver on her back that was stuffed with parchment and quills, and, on the back of her tunic, it said in gold letters, The House of Lupin. Underneath, in what was clearly the house crest, a wolf was howling at the moon and an owl was perched on a tree branch, the little scene was circled in gold braid and was a circle of about 3 inches by 3 inches. The saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good was in fancy, curvy writing below the crest.  
  
"Anytime, my lowly friend. Anytime." Lily smirked. "What message do you bring?"  
  
"That you are an evil little arse." Allie said huffily.  
  
"Now, now. You shouldn't speak to your princess like that!" Lily reprimanded.  
  
Allie smiled, and waved her wand. "My lord Remus would like your royal highness to know, he thinks he found one."  
  
Lily sighed. "I had it coming didn't I?" And looked at her new clothes. Allie had dressed her in a shiny, white, poufy gown with a tight bodice. On her head there was a little silver crown, on her feet, some little white slippers.  
  
"Yup." Allie smiled. "Any return message, your royal highness?"  
  
"Yes. Tell My Lord Remus that I will be joining him soon." Lily closed her book and began shifting through the others piled around her.  
  
"As My Lady wishes." Ally bowed herself from the room and ran to the Common Room, giggling the whole way.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Remus."  
  
"No Sirius." Remus said harshly.  
  
"But Rem." Sirius said pleadingly  
  
"No. I don't want to get involved. Just go alright?"  
  
Sirius sighed and turned around. He was about to walk back through the portrait door, but stopped. "You know what Remus?" He said, his voice cold. "Maybe James was right." At that he turned and marched right out of the common room, to who knows where.  
  
~  
  
"Lord RE-m-ie-US!" Allie called.  
  
Remus groaned.  
  
"I bring you a message, my lord, from Princess Lily." Allie grinned playfully, and waved her wand. "Her Highness says that she shall be joining you soon!"  
  
Remus eyed his outfit with a reluctant sigh. Below the waist he was dressed in cream-colored breeches, dark brown leather boots and dark brown leather half chaps. Above the waist was a different story. He had a bright red sleeveless tunic trimmed in gold over a pale cream colored, ruffled shirt. A sword was strapped around his waist and a round shield was slung over his shoulder, bearing the same picture as the one on Allie's back. A wolf was howling at the moon and an owl was perched on a tree branch, the little scene was circled in gold braid and was a circle of about 3 inches by 3 inches. The saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good was in fancy, curvy writing on the bottom of the crest.  
  
"Alright Allie, what are you supposed to be? And who the hell am I?!" Remus asked, looking at what appeared to be her uniform.  
  
"My lord, did you hit your head on one of your books? You and Princess Lily are all the same." She grinned cheekily. "You, my lord, are Lord Remus of the House of Lupin, in the country of Gryffindor, of the continent of Hogwarts! And I, I am your lowly messenger girl."  
  
"No you silly girl, I did not hit my head on one of my books. I sure wish I had though. Princess Lily?" Remus asked, reluctantly getting in character.  
  
"Of the country of Gryffindor, in the continent of-"  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it!" Remus said hastily.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice again Allie!" Arabella exclaimed as she walked down the stairs from the girls' dorms. She looked at their clothes quizzically before stopping at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips.  
  
Before Arabella could say anything, Allie grinned. "Just wait until you see Lily!"  
  
"Now, now. Miss Bella, those clothes are most unsuitable!" Remus exclaimed and waved his wand.  
  
Arabella looked at her own costume and sighed with resignation. Madness had struck again. "Alright Remus, what, or who, am I?"  
  
Remus gave her a look of mock surprise. "How can you not tell Miss Bella? I thought it obvious! Apparently I am not the only one who hit my head."  
  
"I'll hit your head for you!" Arabella muttered darkly.  
  
"Now don't get violent Miss!" Remus grinned. "You are the waitress at the royal pub, Miss Bella!"  
  
Arabella looked at her costume again and poked and prodded it. She was dressed in a bright blue dress that went to the floor. It was pouffy like Lily's, but obviously not as well made. It had a few patches and was faded. She had a white ruffle apron over top and practical boats on her feet. She too wore the crest of the House of Lupin, but it was on a square piece of cloth on her right shoulder. "Right. And you two are?"  
  
"I," Allie said. "am the lowly messenger of my lord Remus. He," She nodded at Remus. "Is Lord Remus of the House of Lupin, in the country of Gryffindor, of the continent of Hogwarts! The princess shall be joining us shortly!"  
  
"Princess?" Arabella said, taking a slow breath.  
  
"Princess." Allie confirmed. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Lily of the country of Gryffindor, in the continent of-"  
  
"I get it! I get it!" Arabella said quickly.  
  
"No one ever lets me finish that part!" Allie said huffily.  
  
"I wonder why?" Remus said quietly before Allie gave him an ugly look.  
  
~  
  
Sirius walked dejectedly through the halls by himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Fine, if Remus didn't want him around, he would find other people to be friends with.  
  
As he got deeper into the dungeons of the castle, he couldn't help but wonder what Remus was doing.  
  
He shook his head violently, this was never going to work unless he got them out of his head. When he finally reached the portrait, he realized he didn't know the password, about to sit down to wallow in self-pity, he had an idea.  
  
"Can't hurt, might help." And at that he began listing of potential passwords.  
  
"Umm, Potter sucks? No guess not. Death to the Marauders? Really? No?" Sirius scowled at the portrait of a pale skinned witch. "I would have thought that was it."  
  
"It was." Said a quiet, drawling voice. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." The portrait swung open.  
  
"Geez, everyone seems to like my name today." Sirius muttered.  
  
"You know, I might ask why you're here, but I think I might know."  
  
"Oh really? Isn't that wonderful, sixteen and already predictable."  
  
~  
  
Great, just bloody great. He and Sirius were fighting, he had as good as told Remus to get out of his life. This really wasn't his day.  
  
"Good day Mr. Potter."  
  
"Not really Professor." James said dejectedly.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
James gave her an incredulous look. How could she not have heard? "You really haven't heard?"  
  
"Heard what Mr. Potter?" She asked quickly.  
  
He sighed. How many times would he have to tell this story. Oh well, better start from the beginning.  
  
~  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Come on James. I'm getting tired of your moaning." Sirius said tiredly  
  
"If I'm bothering you why don't you just bugger off?!" James shouted.  
  
"If you would stop being such a stupid ass you would see that you're not the only one with problems, why can't you just get a life?" Sirius yelled back.  
  
By now there was a crowd gathering around them as they screamed insults at each other.  
  
"You know what Black," James spat Sirius's name like it was bitter tasting. "If you can't deal with being a real friend, why don't you go be friends with people more like you!"  
  
"I'm not like those, those, things, and you know it!" Sirius yelled to James, no one really understood what they meant.  
  
James stared at him, oblivious to the gatherings of shocked onlookers. "Well, maybe if you weren't a stupid ass, you would see that you're more like your parents then you think!"  
  
"You know what James? Maybe if you weren't such an obnoxious, conceited git Lily wouldn't hate you!" Sirius stalked off, shoving through the crowds of people staring.  
  
"She doesn't hate me." James whispered.  
  
The students couldn't remember the last time James and Sirius had fought, maybe that was because there hadn't been a last time. It certainly was going to be ugly. Most of the things they yelled at each other, no one really understood, but it didn't matter, they felt the hate in the Marauders' voices, and this was no joke.  
  
Remus Lupin, who had been standing at the side for the argument, sighed. "James,-"  
  
"You know what Moony? Just sod off, all right. I don't need someone else telling me how stupid I am."  
  
~  
  
"And that's what happened." James finished his story half-heartedly, wishing the professor would leave so he could mope properly.  
  
"Hmm." Professor McGonagall said, clearly thinking hard. "Well, good day Mr. Potter, things to do, people to see." And with that she swept off down the corridor.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell people?!" James muttered darkly.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, my lord, miss, have you guys heard the new password?" Allie asked, bowing swiftly.  
  
Remus nodded but Arabella just looked confused. "Girl, there's a new password?"  
  
"Oh, you must have come in to tend to the overgrown bathroom jungle before James came in, Miss Bella. Watch." Allie smirked and bowed herself out of the portrait hole. Giggling could be heard on the other side, as well as,  
  
"What in the name of mercy are you doing in there Miss Lintori?"  
  
"Er, nothing professor, but please, do come in." Allie said cheekily, before whispering, "Get ready my lord."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Allie said cheerfully, probably smiling innocently. "Screw you Black."  
  
"Miss Lintori!" Said the harsh voice.  
  
"It's just the password, professor!" Allie protested, and indeed, the portrait opened to the common room. Allie stepped through, followed by Professor McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall stopped and stared at the Gryffindor Sixth Years, apparently at a loss for words. And then, Remus waved his wand.  
  
"LUPIN!"  
  
~  
  
Lily was walking hurriedly down the halls, her skirts in one hand, and her books in the other. She got quite a few odd looks from people, but they figured that it was just that time of month again for the Gryffindors.  
  
She was just about at the portrait hole when she heard a screech. "LUPIN!"  
  
About to go in and mediate, the portrait hole opened and Remus came running out, dressed in cream-colored breeches, dark brown leather boots and dark brown leather half chaps. Above the waist was a different story. He had a bright red sleeveless tunic trimmed in gold over a pale cream colored, ruffled shirt. A sword was strapped around his waist and a round shield was slung over his shoulder, bearing the same picture as the one on Allie's back. A wolf was howling at the moon and an owl was perched on a tree branch, the little scene was circled in gold braid and was a circle of about 3 inches by 3 inches. The saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good was in fancy, curvy writing on the bottom of the crest.  
  
Lily grinned. "I see Allie has been here?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Love the dress, but gotta run!" And off he ran, dodging students and ignoring odd looks.  
  
Lily shook her head and stepped through the portrait hole. The sight that greeted her was an interesting on. Professor McGonagall, dressed in what were obviously not her clothes, was standing, with her hands on her hips, in front of a meek messenger, and a hassled waitress.  
  
"Miss Evans, what is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall eyed Lily's fancy outfit with disapproval. Lily couldn't help but laugh when she saw McGonagall's outfit. She was dressed in a floor length silk dress, with flowing sleeves, in a sparkling green color. On her head was a tall pointed green hat with gauzy gold material that hung down to the floor. On her feet were slippers like Lily's, just green.  
  
"Umm, I think you're the court enchantress." Lily said.  
  
McGonagall sighed. "When can I get out of this thing?" She looked at it with distaste.  
  
"Not for a week." Lily said brightly. "The funny thing about the spell I used on Allie the messenger girl, and she used in return on me, Princess Lily, and Lord Remus,-"  
  
"Lord, Lord Remus?" Professor McGonagall sputtered.  
  
"Lord Remus of the House of Lupin, in the country of Gryffindor, of the continent of Hogwarts!" Allie said brightly.  
  
"And Princess?"  
  
"Princess Lily the country of Gryffindor, of the continent of-"  
  
"Enough!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
Allie pouted.  
  
"And who are you two?" She asked quietly, looking pointedly at Allie. Allie didn't answer, she was too busy feeling sorry for herself. Arabella quickly explained.  
  
"Allie is Lord Remus's messenger, and I am a waitress at the royal pub, Lady." Arabella said, finally playing her role.  
  
Lily smiled and continued her explanation. " and Lord Remus, in turn, used it on Arabella and you, My Lady McGonagall. The thing about it is, it changes all the clothes in your wardrobe to those your character might wear!"  
  
McGonagall sighed with resignation. "Who else have you four witched, your highness?" She cringed.  
  
"No one yet, enchantress." Lily grinned. "But that is only as we have naught seen hide nor hair of our fellow Gryffindors, or anyone else for that matter. Speaking of which, has anyone seen James? Or Sirius?"  
  
Allie shook her head. "No you highness. I was looking for Sirius earlier, before I got waylaid. But I can go look for him?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Enchantress, If you could excuse us, we must find our companions."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "As you wish your royal highness. Wait, I don't have to witch anyone do I?"  
  
Arabella shook her head and grinned wickedly. "Just leave that to us."  
  
The Enchantress sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
  
~  
  
That night, Remus and Lily walked in arm and arm, Allie trotted ahead, and Arabella walk behind. They had been unable to find Sirius or James, but had rounded up Remus from his hiding place.  
  
"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Princess Lily of Gryffindor. Lord Remus of the House of Lupin." Allie cried after throwing the doors to the Great Hall open.  
  
Everyone seated at their house tables, and most of the professors, excluding, of course, Professor McGonagall, froze and looked at the four Gryffindors with amazement.  
  
Lily and Remus waved to Professor McGonagall, and made their way to the Gryffindor table, with Allie leading the way.  
  
"Move, move, her highness is coming, oh come on, shove over." Allie could be heard muttering. Finally, the royal procession took their seats. The seating arrangement went like this.  
  
ALLIE LILY REMUS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - MEL ARABELLA PETER  
  
Allie and Remus quickly waved their wands at Melanie and Peter, much to their dismay, and proceeded to explain.  
  
Mel became a maid, dressed in the royal uniform of red and gold, but as apposed to Allie, hers was a dress. Her dress was bright red and trimmed in gold, it fell to the floor and pouffy and made much like Arabella's, just in better condition. On the back of her dress, it said in gold letters, The House of Lupin. Underneath, in what was clearly the house crest, a wolf was howling at the moon and an owl was perched on a tree branch, the little scene was circled in gold braid and was a circle of about 3 inches by 3 inches. The saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good was in fancy, curvy writing below the crest.  
  
Peter, however, became a stable boy.  
  
He had the regular red and gold tunic, like Allie's, with the crest, except he had the cream colored breeches on, like Remus's, just not as well made. Also he had boots, and, presumably, manure on the bottom. He gave Remus a sour look and returned to eating.  
  
Remus just laughed.  
  
"Despite some of our students, er, eccentric notions, we are living in the 21st century, just in case anyone was wondering." Professor Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. No one was truly surprised when he turned and waved his wand at him self. He became the King of Hogwarts, in a royal blue sleeveless tunic, green breeches, a yellow ruffle shirt, and a red/gold crown. No one was at all surprised at the design on his shield, the Hogwarts crest.  
  
The Princess, Lord Remus, the messenger, Miss Bella, the maid, and the stable boy all laughed appreciatively. McGonagall just muttered something about crazy lunatics, and straightened her hat.  
  
~  
  
Sirius Black watched his friends' antics from the Slytherin table and felt an urge to go over and join them. He could have been there, laughing with them, most likely wearing a jester's costume, if it wasn't for god damn bloody Potter.  
  
He saw Remus stand up, to most likely cast a spell on the Slytherins, and he looked over. Sirius glared defiantly at him and Remus looked as shocked as hell. But then, he seemed to straighten up and he waved his wand at a grouping of Slytherins, Sirius included.  
  
He turned Snape into a slave, Malfoy into a gardener, Avery into a prisoner, Nott into a vagrant, and Sirius into. No one knew what Sirius's costume was. Over the Slytherins angry exclamations, Remus called over to Sirius.  
  
"You want to know what your costume is? It's a traitor!"  
  
Remus sat down and Sirius stared at his hands. The Slytherins around him were planning revenge, but Sirius wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved. Malfoy made the decision for him when he hauled him up after the meal.  
  
"Let's go get those slimy Gryffindors, shall we?"  
  
Sirius was about to retort that they were the slimy ones and they could shove their revenge up their asses, but stopped himself, he was on the other side now. 


End file.
